Les aseguro que este curso no será aburrido
by adrikatara
Summary: Capitulo 8 Up. Es tan solo el sexto año en Hogwarts en la epoca de los merodeadores, la historia es narrada por cada uno de los merodeadores, incluyendo a Snape y Lily. Esto del summary se me dificulta, mejor entren y lean.
1. Otra Discución de diario

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Rowling._

_Es mi primer fic, espero les guste._

**Otra discusión de diario**

-Ahí está otra vez, con sus amigas de Gryffindor – Severus Snape estaba de nuevo bajo el viejo roble, leyendo aparentemente un libro de Artes Oscuras, sacado de la biblioteca – Sus ojos verdes, su cabello pelirrojo – suspiró – debo de reconocer que con los vivos rojos y amarillos en su túnica de Gryffindor le hacen ver bien –.

-¿Qué dices Severus? – Lo llamó su amigo Zabini – Últimamente hablas mucho tu solo – El chico rubio se acomodó el cabello y siguió escribiendo en un pergamino – Severus, debes ayudarme con esto de pociones, si sigo así de mal me reprobará el profesor Slughorn –.

Pero Severus ya no le prestaba atención, se había vuelto a perder en las esmeraldas de Lily Evans que estaba en la orilla del lago con sus amigas.

-Severus – Le llamó Florence, una chica de Slytherin que siempre estaba pegada a el y Zabini - ¿Seguro que estas bien? –.

Severus regresó a la realidad y tan solo soltó un gruñido como respuesta.

-Snape, aconsejo que ya nos vayamos de aquí y continuemos con los trabajos en la Sala Común – Le dijo Zabini apresurado, tomando sus cosas y ayudando a Florence a ponerse en pie.

-Pero ¿por qué? – Quería quedarse ahí hasta que Lily Evans se fuera.

-Por que ya te tienes que largar Quejicus – Sonó una voz a su espalda, Severus giró en redondo y se encontró frente a frente de James Potter, un engreído y arrogante buscador, el mejor de Hogwarts, de hecho. Rápidamente se puso en pie y apuntó con la varita a James a la cara.

-Severus, pierdes tu tiempo – Florence lo tomó del brazo, intentando alejarlo; el no se dejó.

-"Severus, pierdes tu tiempo – Sirius Black imitó a Florence y tomó a Remus Lupin (el licántropo reprochó) y caminó como "Caperucita Roja" – "Vamos Quejicus amor mío, a besuquearnos en la Sala Común" –.

Remus se llevó una mano a la frente y negó avergonzado de Sirius; Sirius, James y Petter rieron a carcajadas; Florence se puso roja de vergüenza; Severus igual, pero de ira y Zabini intentó jalar a su amigo, pero una vez más, Snape se negó.

-Tu siempre Potter, juro que esta vez acabaré contigo – Iba ya a embrujar a Potter, pero alguien posó su mano en el hombro de Severus.

-Snape, pierdes tu tiempo con esto – Al escuchar aquellas palabras a Severus se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, inmediatamente mostró su rostro como casi siempre (inexpresivo), asintió, se guardó la varita en la bolsa de la túnica, tomó su mochila y le dijo a Lily Evans antes de irse:

-La próxima vez no te metas en esto Evans – Pasó a su lado y la empujó con el hombro, James estaba apunto de lanzarse hacia el, pero Remus le detuvo.

-Ya se va James, tienes lo que querías – James solo vio como Snape se iba seguido por Zabini y Florence hacia el castillo.

-Bien – Dijo James satisfecho – Entonces a hacer a lo que hemos venido – Se sentó, sus tres amigos lo imitaron – Evans, ven te quiero decir algo.

_Disculpen si el capítulo está muy corto, pero lo estaba escribiendo en las clases, espero que aya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo, espero me dejen algunos reviews. _


	2. El intento de Florence

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Rowling._

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2._

**El intento de Florence**

Severus iba rezagado a Florence y Zabini. La chica morena caminaba rápidamente, aún colorada y con la mirada en el piso. Zabini iba en medio, leyendo su libro de pociones y subrayando lo más importante. Severus iba muy rezagado, con su rostro aún inexpresivo y con la mirada perdida, a lo lejos escucho a James Potter:

-Evans, me gustas y si quieres ser mi novia con gusto te aceptaré – Snape ni se preocupó en voltear a ver que sucedía, siempre que James le llegaba a Lily ella no decía nada, simplemente se daba la vuelta y se retiraba.

-¿Qué dijiste Evans? – Severus se paró en seco y volteó a ver que sucedía. Lily estaba parada enfrente de James – Tal vez, si te beso lo dejaras de pensar y me dirás que "si" – Severus se puso atento a lo que pasaba; James jaló con brusquedad a Lily y le robó un beso, Lily se separó de James inmediatamente y le soltó una bofetada, Severus se tranquilizó y alegró por la cachetada que había recibido James de Lily.

-Chicos, he...olvidado algo en el roble, los espero en la Sala Común - Con un nuevo plan Severus se acercó hacia donde estaban todos los de Gryffindor.

-No te pelees – Le dijo Florence, el la ignoró.

-¡¿Quién te crees Potter¡Dándome besos, lo iba a pensar, pero después de esto ya no¡Ahora si te pasaste estúpido, arrogante y engreído! – Potter tan solo bajó la mirada, se puso una mano en la mejilla que Lily había abofeteado y echó a andar taciturno, acompañado de los demás Gryffindors, en cuanto dejaron a ala pelirroja sola se puso a llorar.

"Si" Eso quería Severus, que dejaran a Lily sola, y sin Florence ni Potter podría hablar con ella.

Lily lloraba desconsolada a la orilla del lago, Severus ya estaba muy cerca de ella, volvió su cabeza hacia el castillo, después de cerciorarse de que eran los únicos afuera se le acercó más.

-¿Por qué lloras Evans? – Le preguntó mostrando aparente poco interés.

-¿Te importa? – Lily volteó a ver a Severus, estaba furiosa con todos por la reacción de Potter. Severus no le dijo nada, se limitó a alzar los hombros - ¿Ahora no me vas a insultar? – Severus frunció el ceño.

-No pensaba en eso, pero si lo quieres con gusto de diré "sangresucia" –

Lily ya no dijo nada, se volteó y siguió con lo suyo (llorar). Severus sintió que Lily no quería hablar, no se dio por vencido; sacó el libro de Artes Oscuras de su mochila y lo puso disimuladamente (para que Lily no se diera cuenta) debajo del árbol.

-Disculpa, Evans – Se aclaró la garganta - ¿Haz visto un libro que es mío? Lo olvidé – Eso si logró la atención de Lily, la chica buscó por un momento con la mirada, cuando lo vio se lo señaló. Severus lo tomó y lo guardó en su mochila, Lily lloraba de nuevo, el Slytherin se estaba empezando a hartar, era ahora o nunca; se sentó halado de ella, Lily ya estaba sumamente harta de Snape, era tan insistente que se levantó decidida a regresar ya al castillo, si se levantó, mas no se movió, por que Severus le tomó un brazo.

-Evans, no te pongas pesada, si yo solo quiero hablar contigo – Le dijo Severus casi rogándole. Lily vio rara a Snape, como el chico sintió la mirada pesada de Lily, decidió disculparse – Disculpa por lo que te dije el año pasado, perdón, lo siento – Severus no esperaba respuesta de la Gryffindor, la soltó del brazo y se fue con paso inseguro al castillo.

-Severus – Le llamó Lily, inmediatamente el se paró en seco y dio un giro de 180 grados – Sev, acepto tu disculpa.

Severus sonrió, pero no estaba aún muy convencido, sabía que algo le iba a pasar. Se cruzó de brazos intentando mostrarse duro.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir por que llorabas? – Lily ya había dejado de llorar, se limpió las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban.

-Son tonterías Sev, no es nada – Pero al ver la cara del chico le dijo – Es por Potter, hoy se me volvió a declarar y esta vez le dije que lo pensaría, y por eso me dio un beso – Volvió a sumirse en el llanto y esta vez se abalanzó hacia Severus abrazándolo, el chico nervioso volteó a ver si nadie lo veía, después de eso le devolvió el abrazo.

"Se que llora por tonterías, pero no me importa, con tal de tenerla en mis brazos me conformo"

-Se que lloro por tonterías Sev, pero estos últimos meses he estado un poco sensible – Severus no la soltó, ahora que la tenía en sus brazos no.

-No son tonterías – Le mintió – Y no preguntaré por que estas así – Lily se separó de el, lo vio a los ojos un momento y después de eso tomó sus cosas que estaban a su lado.

-¿Y te juntas con Zabini y Florence desde que Lucius Malfoy se fue de Hogwarts verdad? – Lily pasó su brazo sobre un hombre del muchacho

-No, Lucius no tiene nada que ver – Snape se puso nervioso – Fue desde que te dejé de hablar – Caminaba hacia donde estaba la cabaña de Hagrid, y al escuchar eso Lily se paró, después disimulo que nada pasaba.

-Ya¿y esa Florence es tu novia? – Le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-¡No! – Exclamó Severus – Se que le gusto, pero a mi no me gusta, de hecho es Stephen quien se muere por ella – Le dijo bastante molesto por la pregunta de la chica.

-Stephen...Zabini – Dedujo Lily. Snape miró su reloj de la muñeca, eran ya las seis de la tarde, la hora de la cena.

-Ya es tarde Lily, vayamos ya al Gran Comedor – La chica asintió y caminaron hacia el castillo, nomás que algo separados para que no les vieran juntos. Ya iban a entrar cuando Severus pudo a ver a Florence caminando hacia el, iba muy deprisa, cuando estuvo enfrente de el lo jaló.

-Necesito hablar contigo – Le chico se negó y siguió su camino, Lily veía de reojo todo lo que pasaba.

Severus estaba ya muy molesto con Florence, en primera iba caminando con Lily (aunque no se notara) y la segunda era que no quería saber nada de ella.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? – Le preguntó reprochándole.

-Si, si, es ahora – Le dijo Florence jalándolo aún más fuerte.

Severus se molestó, sin embargo cedió miró a Lily en forma de despedida y siguió el camino con Florence hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en un sillón, aparte de Zabini eran los únicos en la Sala. Zabini seguía con su tarea de pociones muy atento a lo suyo, no le prestó atención a Snape y Florence.

-Apúrate, que tengo hambre – Le dijo Severus un poco odioso.

-Bien, es que... bueno, yo, Severus – Le dijo implorándole – Dame una oportunidad... yo, por favor – Florence estaba muy nerviosa y no lograba articular bien las palabras.

-No – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Severus.

-Por favor – Le volvió a pedir Florence, estaba tan nerviosa que parecía que iba a llorar.

-No puedo – Le contestó Severus intentando no ser tan duro.

Florence no se contuvo, le dio un beso a Severus en la boca, Snape no se lo negó y al hacer eso hizo mal. Stephen Zabini se levantó algo molesto y salió de la Sala Común; cuando Florence y Severus se separaron el chico salió rápido de la Sala.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es complicado – Fue lo último que Florence escuchó de Snape.

Severus salió de la Sala Común deseoso de no toparse con Zabini ni con Florence que de seguro saldría corriendo para convencerlo.

Este fue mi segundo capítulo, es un poco mas largo que el anterior. Como ya vi nadie me ha dejado reviews, pero bienvenidos a los que ya lo empezaron a leer. El escritor escribe por gusto. 


	3. ¡Ánimo James!

**Ayudando con el ánimo de James**

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor se sentía un aire pesado, en especial con los de sexto año. James estaba sentado en el sillón más apartado de todos, de verdad el chico se sentía triste, era la ocasión en la que de verdad Evans le había herido el orgullo. No tan lejos de el estaban sus amigos los merodeadores.

-En verdad esta vez Lily si se pasó – Decía Sirius viendo a su amigo taciturno y apartado de todos.

-Bueno, piénsalo – Le dijo Remus – Tú que le abrías hecho a James si tú fueras una chica y si te hubiera besado – Sirius no le pensó mucho.

-Creo que le hubiera golpeado – Dijo Petter, al ver que Sirius lo fulminaba con la mirada levantó los hombros a la defensiva.

-Vez Sirius, hasta Petter opina lo mismo –

-Ah, para ti es Colagusano – Le dijo Sirius, al parecer recordó algo que le hizo sonreír, por que lo que hizo fue sonreír – Falta una semana para luna llena ¿o no Lunático? – Sirius se pasó el cabello para atrás, después de eso una chica de tercer año se cayó. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

"Con todo y eso que Sirius es mi mejor amigo, odio que haga eso cada vez que Mariana pasa por aquí". Miró a la niña de 13 años levantarse, la chica sonrojada saludó rápidamente a Sirius y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de tercero – Hay, creo que después de todo me empieza a gustar la niña – Dijo Sirius, Remus mejor se fue a sentar alado de James, mientras Petter elogiaba a Sirius por su guapura.

-Tranquilo James, ya pasará – Le dijo Remus poniendo a James una mano en su hombro – Ya verás que al final estará contigo – James solo lanzó un suspiro.

-Sabes Remus, ya me estoy cansando de esto - ¿Remus había oído bien¿James cansado de insistirle a Lily?

-Ya James, hablas sin pensar, mira, ya es la hora de cenar, te invito a pasar al Gran Comedor – Remus se levantó, James lo siguió, pero con paso lento y no el alegre paso que acostumbraba a llevar.

Antes de que los cuatro amigos salieran entró alguien en la Sala Común, era Lily Evans, quien chocó con James. Cornamenta inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, Petter imitó a James, Sirius le dijo a Lily con voz molesta:

-¿Contenta de hacer sentir mal a mi amigo Evans? – Y le sacó la lengua. Remus tan solo le dijo:

-Nos vemos al rato – Y dejaron a Lily en la entrada algo perpleja.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se lo encontraron aún vacío. Los profesores ya estaban sentados y cenando, había ya algunos alumno en las mesas de Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin cenando, en la mesa de Gryffindor, aún no había nadie, Remus ocupó su lugar en la mesa como prefecto y alado de el se sentó Petter y enfrente (dejando el lugar de la prefecta libre) James y Sirius. Remus revisó quienes de los de las otras casas ya estaban sentados. En la mesa de Ravenclaw solo estaban 3 niños de segundo año que ya disfrutaban del postre; en la de Huffelpuff estaba Sean Coneri, un chico de séptimo año, prefecto y el mejor alumno de su clase, con el estaban otras chicas de séptimo que Remus no conocía; en la mesa de Slytherin estaban Stephen Zabini, Florence, Andrei Karkarov (Primo de Igor Karkarov) y en el otro extremo de la mesa de Slytherin solo estaba Severus Snape.

Al verle solo Remus se sorprendió y se le cruzó una excelente idea "No me gusta molestar a Snape, pero con tal de que James se sienta mejor lo aré".

-James, mira quien está ahí – James estaba punto de comer un pedazo de pato asado, pero la frase de Remus le sorprendió, inmediatamente volteó hacia lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor – No es Evans – Dijo Remus sonriendo – Voltea hacia la mesa de las serpientes – Inmediatamente volteó y vio a Snape por un momento.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga Remus? – Se llevó el bocado a la boca. Remus se molestó un poco.

-¿No te gusta molestarlo? – Dijo tomando un trago de su jugo de calabaza.

-Ahora no – Dijo James cortante. Sirius se atragantaba con el pedazo de carne que en ese momento había comido, Petter soltó un gritito agudo.

-¡Cornamenta, estas enfermo! – Dijo Sirius alarmado y tomando a su amigo de la manga de la túnica – No James no te mueras – Sirius estaba haciendo su numerito, y las menos de 25 personas miraron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor algo asustados.

-¿Potter qué sucede aquí? – Legó alarmada la profesora Sprout.

-Nada profesora, pero creo que James se siente mal – Dijo Remus.

-Bien le diré a Minerva inmediatamente – La profesora de herbología ya regresaba a la mesa de los profesores, pero James habló.

-No profesora, estoy en perfectas condiciones – Regresó la mirada al plato y luego miró a Remus, se dibujó una sonrisa en Cornamenta - ¿Qué me decías de Quejicus, Lunático?

-Si, mi deporte favorito – Dijo Sirius mientras se tronaba los huesos de la mano – Quejicus –

Remus apresuró a terminar su comida, cuando vio que los otros Gryffindors llegaban a cenar. De repente Remus vio algo raro e inusual dentro del castillo: Cuando Lily iba entrando al Gran Comedor Snape iba saliendo, por un momento los chicos se cruzaron y Remus podría jurar que en los labios de Snape salieron 5 palabras: "Nos vemos al rato Lily" y que la chica le sonreía.

-Chicos yo no molestaré esta noche a Snape – Dijo Petter, sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos – Tengo que terminar los deberes de Pociones – Se levantó de la mesa y salió del Comedor.

-Cierto, lo de Pociones – Dijo Sirius – No lo he hecho y es para mañana, creo que lo iré hacer con Colagusano – Y se levantó de golpe. Solo quedaban Remus y James; Lily llegó al lugar que tenía que ocupar y se sentó alado de James ignorándolo por completo.

-Supongo que a ti también te falta lo de Slughorn – Dijo Remus para romper el silencio.

-Si – Dijo James - ¿Tú ya lo tienes? – Preguntó. Remus asintió - ¿Me lo pasas? –

-Te ayudaré a resolverlo nada más – Le dijo Remus, los 2 amigos se levantaron y tomaron antes de irse unos panecillos (como unos 20). Cuando ya estaban en la Gran Escalinata, James le dijo a Remus:

-Entonces supongo que Quejicus tendrá que esperar – Remus asintió y siguieron subiendo.

Remus sospechaba algo con Snape y Evans - ¿Qué estarían tramando ellos dos? "A lo mejor ya se hablaban desde antes" No lo sabía pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, pues descubriría que pasaba con ese raro lazo de unión entre una serpiente y un león.

_Respondiendo a:_

_Erik: muy chistosito hermano, para que veas que no va a ser de Snape nadamás, pero gracias por ver mi fic._

_Martí: Gracias amigo, je y al igual que mi hermano no es de Snape nadamás y no es tan solo de amor, viene de más temas, gracias por leer mi fic y este ya no es tan largo_


	4. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

Lily aún no comprendía que James y Remus se habían ido del Gran Comedor justo cuando ella había apenas llegado. Le dio poca importancia después de cierto tiempo, tomó un poco de pato, era verdaderamente delicioso, también jugo de calabaza (de ese simplemente no se quejaba), debes en cuando veía el reloj que traía en muñeca, para hacer su guardia como prefecta junto con Remus. Comía tranquila hasta que le interrumpió su amiga Jelly.

-¿Ya estas mejor? – Lily no le hizo mucho caso, ya que también Jelly se había ido a consolar a James.

-Supongo que si – Le dijo Lily tomando un trago de jugo de calabaza y sin ver a Jelly a los ojos - ¿Y qué tal se sintió consolar a James? – Jelly se puso colorada y dándole la espalda a Lily se fue a sentar con las otras chicas de sexto año.

-Me enteré que te hizo Potter, Lilian – Le llamó Andrei, era un chico huero y su cabello era castaño claro, era aún chico bastante bien educado y era correcto; era el prefecto de Slytherin y también iba en sexto año – Un poco bárbaro de su parte con esa forma de convencerte

– Lily le dirigió una sonrisa sincera, ella opinaba que Andrei Karkarov hubiera quedado bien en cualquier otra casa menos Slytherin, por que de serpiente no tenía nada, aparte de todo era sangre mestiza (Severus igual).

-Eres el primero que opina eso, los demás están del lado de James – Le dijo Lily, invitando a Andrei a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, el chico agradeció la invitación pero la negó.

-Gracias Lilian, pero me lincharían si me ven sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor – Los dos chicos se rieron – ¿Ya viste el horario de la ronda de prefectos? – Lily negó – En septiembre y octubre me toca el rondín contigo –

-¿Enserio? – Andrei asintió - ¿Y donde nos tocó? – Lily cruzó los dedos quería que les tocara en las mazmorras para poder hablar con Severus.

-Nos tocó en el sexto piso – Repasó la lista con un dedo – A si, a tu amigo Remus le tocó en las mazmorras con Sean de Huffelpuff – Guardó el pergamino con la lista – Bien, recuerda a las 8 p.m. en el sexto piso, nos vemos – Se despidió de Lily y se fue, después de eso su amiga Jelly se le volvió a acercar.

-Ya, me disculpo por lo que pasó – Lily asintió, Jelly dejó pasar unos minutos y le preguntó:

-¿Desde cuando le hablas a Andrei? – Lily simplemente se rió un poco.

-Jelly, ya me voy a la Sala Común a descansar un poco antes del rondín.

Lily entró a la Sala Común, el ritmo de movimiento era el mismo de siempre. En la esquina pudo ver al cuarteto haciendo tarea, mas bien, eran solamente Petter, Sirius y James, por que Remus les estaba ayudando. Caminó hacia donde estaban los chicos, al estar enfrente se hizo el silencio, al menos donde estaban ellos. Remus le sonrió levemente a Lily, Petter ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, Sirius se puso a carraspear mucho y estornudar algo así como "tepasas", James simplemente levantó la vista y sonrió levemente; Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, nomás que un poco forzada.

-Remus – El licántropo levantó más los ojos – Ya tengo la lista del rondín – Remus se levantó.

-¿Qué me tocó? – Preguntó Remus señalándole a Sirius un párrafo del libro de Pociones.

-De 8 p.m. a 10 p.m. en las mazmorras con Sean Coneri – Lily esperó una reacción de Remus.

-¿Con Coneri? ¿En las mazmorras? – Lily asintió, Remus miró el reloj y el ver que tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho se puso la túnica – Sale chicos, terminen el trabajo nos vemos al rato – Apareció por arte de magia su trabajo de cómo preparar el felix felicis y se lo lanzó a sus amigos.

-Recuerda que hoy es noche de conteo Lunático – Le dijo Sirius, Remus sonrió y salió de la Sala Común acompañado de Lily.

Lily y Andrei ambulaban ya los pasillos del sexto piso, iban platicando animadamente sobre lo que había pasado en su día de clases.

-Si, casi todos los de la casa estuvieron del lado de James – Decía Lily mejor de ánimo y un poco más contenta.

-Ja, no te preocupes, aparte tu casa no fue la única del día de hoy con un rechazo, también Severus rechazó hoy a Florence – Andrei hablaba despreocupadamente, Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Tomó de los hombros a Andrei para que se detuviera.

-¿Lo de Snape? – Lily le asintió – Pues, pasó cuando nadie estaba en la Sala Común – Dijo Andrei, un poco incómodo por repetir algo que no le agradaba decir.

-Si, si ¿Pero cómo se enteraron? – Lily seguía muy insistente "Que raro, el mismo día que Severus me vuelve a hablar una chica de su casa le llega".

-Es que cuando llegué al Gran Comedor Severus estaba separado de sus amigos, y Stephen Zabini y Lorelei Florence estaban en otra parte de la mesa, sin mencionar de que Florence estaba llorando – Hizo una leve pausa, se acomodó la capucha de la túnica y prosiguió – Nos enteramos por que Bellatrix interrogó a Lorelei sobre el por que lloraba y ella dijo que le intentó llegar a Severus, pero el sencillamente le contestó "es complicado"

Lily se quedó por un momento en estado de shock, Andrei caminaba haciendo comentarios de cómo había estado su día.

Llegadas ya las diez menos diez se separaron.

-Bien, Lilian, nos vemos mañana, te cuidas – Le dio a Lily un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Adiós Andrei – Se despidió Lily.

Lily caminó hacia el séptimo piso ya no había niños que regañar ni profesores que le pidieran algún favor, estaba apunto de poner el pie en el piso del séptimo nivel cuando alguien la jaló.

-Hay ¿Quién es? – Preguntó un poco temerosa.

-Tranquila Lily soy yo – Era Severus, estaba aún vestido con la túnica, llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa negra (típico en el).

-Sev, deberías estar ya dormido – Severus alzó los hombros como respuesta – Le tendré que bajar puntos a Slytherin – Le dijo como en una amenaza.

-Si quieres hazlo, en fin que no me iré – Dijo Severus, estaban parados a la luz de las velas, donde cualquier profesor los podría descubrir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le peguntó Lily, un poco más tranquila, pero alerta a que no los descubrieran.

-Cuidadote de Andrei – Lily le miró extrañada "¿Desde cuándo me cuida?", Severus se vio como si hubiera hecho algo que no le agradó por que acto seguido se dio un golpecito en la cabeza con la pared.

-¿Cuidándome? – Severus asintió débilmente.

-Si, bueno, es que oí por ahí de que le gustas a Andrei – Mentira – Y de que tal vez se le adelante a Potter – Mentira.

-Si, yo opino que prefiero mil veces a Andrei que ha Potter – Lily se volteó "¿Qué se trae Sev? Ha estado algo raro" y no vio que Severus estaba con la boca abierta y aterrado.

-P…pero es Andrei – Dijo Severus nervioso – Es el guapo de Slytherin, al igual que Potter y Black es un presumido – "Pero con clase, lo debe de admitir" pensó Lily – Y, aparte solo lo hace por molestar a Potter – Mentira. Lily levantó una ceja en forma de duda hacia Severus.

Algo los hizo parar su conversación, era un profesor, Dumbledore haciendo su rondín.

-Dumbledore – Dijo Lily tomó a Snape de la mano y se escondieron en un pasillo en el que no diera la luz.

No saben si fueron minutos u horas hasta que se cercioraron de que Dumbledore ya no estaba, Severus y Lily salieron de detrás de la armadura donde estaban escondidos, pero Lily tropezó y cayó boca arriba, Severus también cayó pero el de frente, se quedaron viendo frente a frente durante unos segundos, Severus miraba a Lily ensoñado, aunque escondiendo como siempre su expresión, la chica también miraba a Sev, pero de otra forma; de repente Severus se levantó de golpe, como si estuviera arrepentido de algo que hizo o fuera a hacer, se levantó y arregló la armadura caída.

-_Reparo – _Levantó a Lily, la chica no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo estaba actuando de una forma algo rara, mas rara de lo normal – Bien Lily nos vemos mañana a la misma hora aquí – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Lily también se encaminó a su Sala Común, cuando pasó a su cálido interior ya no había nadie, se subió los dormitorios de las chicas de sexto y se acostó, de inmediato se sumió en un profundo sueño.

_He aquí mi tercer capítulo, todo lo que sucedió en un solo d__ía, para los siguientes 3 capítulos estaremos en la cabeza de James y Sirius. Por cierto lo pondré desde ahora por fechas y en ese entonces estaban a 6 de septiembre._

_Ricardo gracias por el review, aquí te dejo el cuarto capítulo un poco más interesante. Si tienes razón con eso de que repito muchas palabras, ya corregí los errores._


	5. El Plan

**El plan**

James, Sirius y Petter bromeaban en los dormitorios. Lanzaban sus almohadas, gritaban y cantaban, levantaban a los demás compañeros del dormitorio; James y Sirius iban de cama en cama contando a sus compañeros algunas de las hazañas de James a la hora de jugar el quidditch; Petter estaba un poco separado de ellos como siempre, todavía asiendo su tarea.

-Si, ¿tú crees Frank? – James le cantaba al pobre de Frank Longbottom, el muchacho rechoncho gruñía y con la almohada en la cabeza le intentaba decir a James algo así:

-Ya, James, estoy cansado, hice mucha tarea, al menos yo estudio, no que tu te la pasas llorando por los rechazos de Lilian – Sin embargo, sus palabras eran apagadas por la voz de James, quien hablaba muy fuerte.

-Y atrapé la snitch, la atrapé justo antes de que me diera la bludger, ese día jamás lo olvidaré, pues esa snitch se la intenté regalar a Lily y me la rechazó y desde entonces es la que siempre traigo conmigo – Al mencionar el nombre de Lily, James se alborotó el pelo – Ah y te decía….-

-¡Ya cállate! – Frank estaba que estallaba, James tomó eso como una advertencia de verdad y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Sirius.

-Pobre Frank, está loco – Le dijo James a Sirius, Canuto se rió, esa risa, era tan encantadora – Apuesto que Mariana se moriría por el encanto de tu sonrisa – Sirius se calló inmediatamente, James no comprendía "Pues se supone que le gusta Mariana, pero no comprendo por que luego se comporta así"

-No se Cornamenta, es que Mariana si me gusta, pero velo de esta forma: ella tiene novio y yo no soy de esos que les importa una pluma de grifo si ya tienen novio o no, ¿Cornamenta tu que harías si Lily anda con algún otro tipo? – James lo pensó unos segundos.

-Rompería mi escoba en la cabeza de aquel que se atreviera a andar con Lilian – Respondió tranquilo, como si fuera algo que haría a diario.

-Pues que formas las tuyas – Sonó una voz en la entrada de los dormitorios; era Remus, se restregaba los ojos de cansancio y bostezaba – Saben mejor me voy a dormir, aunque hoy sea jueves de conteo, buenas noches – El chico se metió a la cama con la túnica aún puesta, después de unos minutos y al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus tres amigos mencionaban palabra, dijo algo que animó mucho a Sirius y que hizo que a James se le viniera un plan a la cabeza – Por cierto, le bajé 5 cinco puntos a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw por que Mariana cortó a ese tal Steve – Sirius hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, James preguntó:

-¿Quién es Steve? Tiene nombre de Yankee – Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es el guardián de Ravenclaw, creo que lo conocen como Txus – Remus se volteó y se quedó dormido al cabo de un rato. James, no sabía que decir, no sabía que Mariana andaba con Txus, volteó a ver a Sirius, el chico estaba muy contento.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó James a Sirius, que estaba tomando la capa invisible de su amigo – Hey, detén tu caballo Canuto, ya no es hora, aparte Mariana no te querrá escuchar a estas horas – Sirius negó sonriendo.

-Claro que me querrá escuchar, pues se muere por mi – Ya iba de salida, Remus cerró la puerta con su varita, impidiéndole a Sirius salir.

-Pero ya no es hora – Sirius sacó su varita – Ah ah – Le dejo Remus negando – Tu sales de este cuarto y quemaré tu trabajo – Sirius se lo pensó un momento, después se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en su cama, acto seguido cerró las cortinas de su cama.

-¿Pero qué haces? – Le preguntó James molesto por la actitud de Sirius.

-Tengo que pensar – Y de esa forma Sirius dio las buenas noches. Petter se burló por lo que había dicho Sirius.

-No te burles tanto Colagusano, tengo un plan, ya verás que para mañana Sirius ya tendrá novia -

Eran las ocho de la mañana y los cuatro merodeadores estaban desayunando en sus lugares de siempre. Sirius y Petter comían cereal, mientras que Remus un poco de huevo, James estaba haciendo los deberes de pociones.

-Enserio James, en este curso de los cuatro quien va peor eres tu – Le decía Petter a James y viendo como idiota a Sirius.

-Ya Colagusano, parece que estas enamorado de Canuto – Le dijo James intentando cambiar el tema de plática – Ya ni Mariana lo ve así – Remus soltó una pequeña risa, Petter se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a su plato de cereal - ¿Qué pasa Canuto? – Le preguntó James a Sirius, quien no había reaccionado de ninguna forma.

-No se, estoy algo nervioso ¿y si tu plan falla Cornamenta? – James soltó una carcajada.

-Como vas a creer, yo soy el mejor en eso de obtener novia – "Menos con Evans" – Y verás que para mañana ya tendrás a una chica para llevarla a Hosmeade –

Después su día de clases estuvo tranquilo, en clase de Adivinación intentaron leer una bola cristal, que por cierto nadie consiguió lograr, de las otras clases no hubo nada interesante, solo encantamientos extraños. Me adelantaré hasta la última hora: pociones con los Gryffindor y Slytherin de sexto año.

Los Merodeadores estaban entrando al salón y encontraron a alguien, la persona que esperaban encontrar.

-Profesor, necesito que me ayude a hacer esta poción – Era Mariana, los chicos estaban pasando por el salón tres de las mazmorras y ellos tenían la clase en el salón cinco.

-Claro señorita Ändrea, pero necesito que me vaya a ver en el salón cinco dentro de dos horas, tengo clase con los muchachos de sexto año – Al escuchar "muchachos de sexto" Mariana le dijo al profesor:

-¿Qué casas? – El profesor Slughorn lo pensó un par de segundos, y al notarse que aún no se sabía su horario de clases consultó el pergamino con los horarios.

-Gryffindor y Slytherin – Mariana dio un salto y salió corriendo del aula, el profesor de pociones se quedó impresionado por la reacción de su alumna; James volteó a ver a Sirius y le hizo ojitos, Sirius se rió un poco y empujó a James un poco, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al aula de pociones que les correspondía, en esta ya estaban Stephen Zabini y Florence Florence sentados en la banca de en medio y Severus Snape solo en la de hasta enfrente; Remus se puso algo inquieto y se lo señaló a James.

-Pero hoy no lo quiero molestar – Dijo James, Remus puso cara de reproche – Es que hoy tenemos cosas más importantes – Le dijo con desinterés. Se sentaron hasta atrás, Petter con James y Sirius con Remus.

Al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba la clase completa y el profesor Slughorn los miraba sonriendo y con sus gordas manos en la barriga.

-Chicos, espero que hayan hecho sus deberes – Se escucharon algunos refunfuños, por otra parte James y sus amigos sonrieron de oreja a oreja – Bien, creo que algunos no lo hicieron. Lo que quiero que hagan el día de hoy es la Felix Felicis, los materiales ya los tienen, son los que están en sus tareas – Los miró a todos un momento – Pues comiencen –

James sacó sus materiales, Petter sacó un trabajo muy mal hecho.

-¿Eso es tu trabajo Colagusano? – Le dijo James poniendo cara de asco al trabajo de Petter.

-Pues…supongo que si – El niño de cabello color arena miró pensativo su trabajo, después sacó su tintero y pergamino – James, tu vas por el material –

James no dijo nada y se levantó por el material, llegó al armario de materiales para alumnos y recogió todos, de regreso se cruzó con Lily, le dirigió una débil sonrisa y después se fue a sentar.

Solo faltaba media hora para que la clase se diera por terminada, Sirius volteaba frecuentemente hacia la puerta del salón, esperando a que Mariana entrara en cualquier momento. James ya había terminado la poción y aunque no le había quedado como era debido estaba conforme con el resultado. Remus y él se levantaron por un frasco para poner la muestra de las pociones, en el camino James le contó a Remus su plan.

-Ya se que hacer Lunático, hice una nota dirigida a Mariana de parte de Sirius, se verán en los terrenos, alado de la cabaña de Hagrid a las cuatro de la tarde y para que ninguna de las amigas de Mariana intervengan, tú y Colagusano me ayudarán a invitarlas a mi entrenamiento de Quidditch – Terminado de contar el plan, Remus se le quedó viendo como si aquella idea fuera muy tonta.

-¿Pero como conseguiremos que Sirius esté solo ahí a esa hora? – Se borró la sonrisa del rostro de James, empezó jugar violentamente con sus dedos, después de haber vaciado la poción en el frasco se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-¡Pues claro! Lunático, podemos decirle a Sirius que se nos olvidó algo en la Sala Común y que se espere ahí, si nos quiere acompañar le decimos que nos vemos en la cabaña de Hagrid y que le pida uno de sus dulces de café – Remus alzó las cejas, sin creer lo que le contaban – Después de eso nosotros vamos a la Sala Común e invitamos a las 4 amigas de Mariana al entrenamiento – James tomó un poco de aire – Mariana ve a Sirius ahí, hablan, Sirius se le declara como le dije y al final, para que no nos vean, tomamos el camino de los patios del colegio ¿te parece? – Remus le había prestado toda la atención, pero como siempre, encontraba un pero.

-¿Y cómo le darás la nota a Mariana? – James sonrió picadamente, inmediatamente entró una niña de tercer año, era Gryffindor por los vivos rojos y amarillos que llevaba en la túnica.

-Mariana – Le llamó James por lo bajo, la chica lo miró extrañada y se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede James? – James sacó un pedazo de pergamino doblado y se lo entregó.

-No lo abras aquí – La niña asintió y siguió su camino hasta el profesor. James volteó a ver a Remus con cara de satisfacción – No se como le daré la nota a Mariana, Remus – Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bien chicos, déjenme sus muestras en mi escritorio, ya se pueden ir, tengo que atender a Mariana Ändrea – Dejaron las muestras y salieron del salón (jalaron un poco a Sirius para que no se quedara embobado viendo a Mariana).

Eran las tres y estaban en la Sala Común, Remus estaba leyendo un libro con Lily; Petter estaba jugando ajedrez con Longbottom; Sirius estaba dormido, acostado en un sillón y James viendo a Lily. Cada cinco minutos consultaba el reloj y le desesperaba que aun no diera la hora para irse a entrenar.

Las tres y media, James se levantó del sillón y subió a los dormitorios a cambiarse la capa; se quitó la negra capa con los vivos de Gryffindor y se puso la túnica rojo sangre, sacó de su baúl su escoba y bajó. Cuando llegó a donde estaban sus amigos se sentó de nuevo en el mismo sillón, en ese instante se despertó Sirius, James le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Vamos al entrenamiento – Fue una orden, por que al momento Sirius se levantó y salió de la Sala Común, seguido de Petter que dejó a Frank en pleno movimiento de la torre del rey; Remus se despidió de Lily y se paró alado de James – Evans, te invito a mi primer entrenamiento como Capitán del Equipo – Lily soltó un "Ja" y se levantó del sillón – En fin que ni quería – E instintivamente se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo despeinó; Remus negó con los ojos cerrados.

-Hay no, se me olvidó la insignia de Capitán – James se llevó una mano a la cara fingiendo que en verdad se le había olvidado la insignia – Lunático, Colagusano acompáñenme – Sirius dio un paso a enfrente.

-Yo te acompaño Cornamenta – James soltó una risa nerviosa.

-No – Le dijo algo nervioso – Es que queremos dulces de café de Hagrid, podrías ir por unos y nos vemos alado de su cabaña – Sirius iba a reprochar, pero no pudo, por que se echaron a correr.

-Genial ¡Nos vemos entonces! –

James corría rápidamente, detrás de el iba Petter y al final Remus, llegaron al séptimo piso y se encontraron a Mariana y a sus cuatro amigas apunto de bajar la escalera.

-Esperen – Las detuvo James jadeando – Anna, Siniestra, Abril y…Erika – La niñas lo miraron con atención – Las… invito a mi…entrenamiento de…Quidditch – Las chicas saltaron de alegría, pero cuando se dieron cuanto que Mariana no estaba invitada negaron con la cabeza.

-Vayan chicas, yo tengo otra cosilla que hacer – Le guiñó un ojo a James y bajó las escaleras. James tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo abrazó a Anna y a Erika, Remus y Petter abrazaron a Siniestra y Abril.

-Entonces niñas, verán lo que es jugar de verdad al Quidditch – Les dijo hablando muy fuerte, de manera para llamar la atención y los siete gryffindors se fueron al campo de Quidditch, pero por los patios del colegio.


	6. Mariana y Sirius

_**Hola, les dejo aquí el capítulo 6 y es un poco corto, pero a mi me gustó, aunque se nota que cuando lo escribía se me acabaron las ideas.**_

**Mariana y Sirius**

Sirius esperaba impaciente a James y a los demás, ya había pedido a Hagrid los dulces y de paso se comió uno, aunque se le pegó un poco en el paladar le supo rico.

-Las cinco y cuarto y estos no se animan a aparecer – Dijo el chico a regañadientes. El cielo estaba nublado y el césped crecido daba un cierto aire salvaje a los alrededores de la cabaña del semigigante. El guapo Sirius Black se peinó un poco, no sabía el por que, pero sentía que James le estaba jugando una broma algo pesada; ya estaba aburrido y con su semblante de arrogante bostezó, siempre con ese aire se veía mas guapo.

-Mejor me voy al campo de Quidditch, alo mejor se olvidaron de mí – Ya iba de camino hacia el campo de Quidditch, pero vio a Mariana que se acercaba corriendo. En un principio la miró sin interés y siguió su camino, al reconocer que era Mariana (su Mariana) se detuvo y se le quedó viendo por unos momentos, decidiendo si irse o quedarse con ella.

-Perdón por llegar tarde Sirius – Le dijo Mariana al chico pensativo. La latina se quedó callada y observó detenidamente a Sirius, quién tenía la mirada perdida en quien sabe que.

"Ya entendí que se traía James, me dejaron aquí a propósito y le dijeron a Mariana que yo la quería ver aquí, se los agradeceré"

Como si ya lo tuviera todo planeado, tomó de las manos a Mariana y la miró a los ojos.

-Mariana, te vez preciosa esta tarde – Le dijo, con una de sus sonrisas matadoras, aunque sonaba algo nervioso; pero sus nervios lo hacían ver más atractivo (según Mariana).

-Gracias Sirius, tu te vez igual de irresistible como siempre – Dijo Mariana, sonrojándose un poco.

Se quedaron en un silencio total, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, tal vez, hasta que Hagrid abrió la puerta de su cabaña y los vio.

-Sirius, creía que ibas al entrenamiento de James – Le dijo Hagrid viendo de reojo a Mariana.

-Yo también creía que iba hacia allá – Respondió el muchacho – Bueno Hagrid, ya nos vamos, adiós – Tomó a Mariana de la muñeca y la llevó a la Sala Común.

Estaba casi vacía, como era viernes y el primer entrenamiento de James (que el llamaba mucho la atención) la habían dejado casi sin gente, solo estaban Lily y sus amigas Jelly y Mary. Al verla Sirius no dijo nada, dejó a las chicas haciendo sus deberes y se fue con Mariana hasta el sillón de alado de la chimenea.

Se sentaron y Sirius se quedó callado, no sabía que hacer, no estaba preparado para declarársele a la niña de tercer año que estaba sentada a lado de el y con cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Canuto.

-Sabes Sirius, me gustas mucho – Rompió el silencio Mariana, tenía los ojos cerrados y esperaba una respuesta positiva de el chico de sexto año.

-Si, a mi también e gustas desde el año pasado – Le dijo Sirius – Aunque no hemos hablado mucho y apenas llevamos seis días en la escuela, yo diría que… - Ya no pudo decir más, le pensaba decir que si se conocían más.

"¿Qué pensaría Cornamenta si me ve en esta situación?" Pensó Sirius, no era el mismo de siempre, atrevido y en esas situaciones directo al grano, era tal vez que Mariana si le gustaba.

-¿Qué Sirius? – Preguntó Mariana, mientras le hacía circulitos en la manga, eso ponía más nervioso a Sirius.

-Que… que si tu y yo… - cortó su frase - …olvídalo, ¡no puedo decirlo como estaba planeado! Mariana me gustas mucho y te pregunto que si quieres ser mi novia – Lo dijo rápido, de forma seca, pero con mucho sentimiento.

Era de esas veces que te esperas una respuesta positiva, pero Mariana se quedó totalmente callada, era tal vez, por la forma que Sirius se lo dijo.

El silencio de Mariana ya le había preocupado y para que su declaración se viera más convincente, la tomó por la cara y le dio un beso, corto, pero cariñoso. Ella se lo correspondió. Cuando se separaron, se le quedó viendo a los ojos por un largo tiempo, hasta que Mariana rompió el silencio.

-Si – Sirius entendió de que era la respuesta y la abrazó.

-Gracias – La tomó de la mano y salió con Mariana de la Sala Común, quien sabe a donde irían, pero el sabía con quien iba, iba con su novia.

_Les dije que este capítulo iba a estar bastante corto, pero lo que sucede es que no se narrar aún muy bien las escenas medio románticas._


	7. Tan claro como el agua

_Hola, aquí con el capítulo 7_

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

**Tan claro como al agua**

Severus entró a la Biblioteca, cargado de los libro de Artes Oscuras de siempre, se los dejó a la señorita Wendy (la bibliotecaria de ese entonces) y se sentó en una de las mesas centrales a hacer tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que era la materia que más le gustaba. Era el primer viernes del curso escolar y ya estaban cargados de deberes.

Si no hubiese ocurrido nunca lo del día anterior, estaría en la Sala Común de Slytherin, con Stephen y Florence, ayudándoles y burlándose del "primer entrenamiento oficial de James Potter"; pero no, por que cada vez que se acercaba a Florence, ella le intentaba convencer de alguna manera de que fuera su novio y Stephen le decía que por que jugaba con los sentimientos de su amiga. La última vez que Zabini le dijo eso el respondió de muy mala manera que por que por que no ya le decía a Florence que le gustaba.

Vio entrar a Zabini y a Florence a la Biblioteca, tal vez buscándolo, el se encogió un poco en su asiento y se tapó con un montón de libros que tenía enfrente de el, cuando sus supuestos amigo hubieron pasado de largo donde el se encontraba, guardó de golpe y muy rápido todos sus materiales (tintero, pluma, pergaminos, libro de texto) – sin mencionar que se olvidó tapar el tintero – Y salió sin correr, pero a un paso rápido.

Bajó las escaleras, paso por el Gran Vestíbulo, ya iba directo a las mazmorras, pero pensó que era donde dormían todos los Slytherins y que en la noche Zabini lo atraparía fácilmente. Cambió de idea y subió corriendo las escaleras, se metió en el tercer piso, que era en el que menos estaba y Florence ni Zabini sabrían que estaba ahí, ya que era el lugar que menos frecuentaba.

Encontró un aula en la que ya no había ni alumnos ni profesores, se metió en ella y continuó con sus tareas.

Ya llevaba tal vez unos cuarenta minutos resolviendo el resumen de los Vampiros y de cómo matarlos. Cuando escuchó unas voces muy cerca de donde andaba, era una chica y un chico, se puso atento a que no fuera la voz de Zabini ni de Florence. Terminó de limpiar su tarea manchada de tinta, lo guardó todo y se asomó con disimulo para ver quien era.

No lograba ver quienes eran, por que ya era de noche y aún no se prendían las luces de ese piso. No podrían a ver sido Zabini y Florence, ya que los chicos se reían y de vez en cuando se escuchaba que corrían.

-Falta una hora para la cena – Pudo escuchar que decía la chica, su voz aún sonaba de niña. El chico con el que iba se rió un poco y se escuchó que la jaló hacia donde estaba Severus.

"Oh, no, es una de esas parejitas que entran a los salones a besarse con "privacidad"" Severus tomó su mochila y se metió debajo del escritorio del profesor, para que no vieran.

La puerta se abrió y e inmediatamente se prendieron tan solo tres velas del salón, eran las que estaban más cerca de ellos.

Cuando las velas iluminaron los rostros de los dos chicos, pudo ver de quienes se trataba; eran Sirius Black y Mariana Ändrea, una niña Gryffindor que buscaba mucho al profesor Slughorn.

No le hizo mucha gracia ver como se besuqueaban, para Severus eso era algo asqueroso, ver como dos personas se besaban, no era algo digno para que Severus Snape lo viese como si fuera una película.

No se animó a salir, ya que Black estaba apoyado en la puerta cerrada, así que mejor decidió esperar.

Faltaban diez minutos para las siete de la noche y aún no paraban Black y Ändrea con su cesión de besos. Severus ya tenía las piernas entumidas de estar hincado tanto tiempo. Ya se estaba empezando a creer loco, ya que se estaba acostumbrando ver a Black y a su nuevo "juguete" besarse. Tal era el grado de que no le desagradase ver lo que estaba viendo que en un momento llegó a imaginar que en vez de que los que estaban ahí eran los Gryffindor que estaba viendo, era más bien, Lily y él. Le gustaba mucho Lily, pero nunca se imaginó esa escena de ella y él juntos, no hasta en ese momento.

-Mira ya es la hora – Dijo Mariana separando un poco a Sirius – Es la hora de volver.

Sirius soltó un leve gruñido, pero cedió.

-Al fin – Dijo Severus a voz normal.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – Preguntó Sirius, poniendo atención a los ruidos del salón.

Severus se tapó la boca e intento hacer menos ruidosa su respiración.

-No – Le contestó Mariana jaloneándolo hacia fuera – Ya vamonos, tengo hambre – Sirius la volteó a ver y le dio un beso rápido y salieron del salón.

Severus esperó a que ya no se escucharan ruidos afuera y cuando se sintió seguro salió de su escondite, tomó su mochila y se fue directo al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Estaba en el segundo piso de la Gran Escalinata, volteó hacia arriba y pudo ver a su Lily Evans bajar las escaleras con su amiga Mary McDonall, platicaban quien sabe de que. La siguió con la mirada, hasta que chocó con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Quejicus – Le dijo Sirius Black, este le estaba apuntando a la cara con su varita e iba agarrado de la mano de Mariana Ändrea.

-Que extraño que no estas con tus amigos Black – Le dijo Severus con repulsión – A, ya se, cambiaste a tus amigos por tu nuevo juguete – Le dijo mientras miraba a Mariana – Bueno Black, pierdo mi tiempo contigo, cuando veas a Potter dile de mi parte que su Quiddicht no lo va a ser mejor – Dicho esto empujó levemente a Mariana y bajó las escaleras, ya sin ver hacia Lily que venía justamente detrás de el.

El Gran Comedor estaba ya totalmente lleno de gente y Severus se alegró al ver que le tocaría el lugar de la mera esquina, lejos de Zabini y Florence. Tomó su lugar y esperó a que Lily entrara, la vio y de nuevo se le vino a la mente la escena imaginara del salón del tercer piso, donde estaba hace unos minutos. Meneó la cabeza, pensando que esas eran tonterías. La siguió observando, se despidió de Mary, quien se sentó en la esquina y se fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de Remus Lupin y a lado de Potter y Pettrigrew.

Por unos momentos alejó a Evans de su pensamiento y se dedicó a saborear la cena que estaba puesta, costilla y papas a la francesa, lo saboreó, pero no se le antojó el postre de esa ocasión y salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor. Bajó a las mazmorras.

-Cabeza de rana – Entró a la Sala Común.

Esta estaba vacía y si Severus no tuviese planes para esa noche se hubiera quedado a terminar su tarea como buen estudiante, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no sería así. Subió al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año, dejó su mochila sobre su cama y salió del cuarto.

Cerró la puerta y leyó una nota dirigida a el:

"Severus, se que ya no me quieres hablar por lo de anteayer, pero quiero que estés enojado conmigo por tonterías, hablemos en la Sala Común a las 10:30 P.M. para solucionar esto."

Florence 

Tomó la nota y se la guardó en la bolsa de la capa, salió de la Sala Común, antes de que empezaran a llegar sus compañeros.

-He, Snape ¿adonde con tanta prisa? – Le detuvo Andrei tomándolo del hombro.

-Tengo que ir a la Biblioteca – Dijo Severus sin detenerse.

-Está bien, solo que no tardes mucho – Severus se molestó que Andrei le tratase como si fuera su hijo.

Llegó al sétimo piso y se escondió en el mismo lugar que en la noche pasada, esperó y esperó y vio a Lily, llegó diez minutos antes de lo previsto, ya no había nadie, sol estaban ella y él, así que salió de su escondrijo.

-Evans – Le llamó para que fuera hacia donde él estaba.

-Severus – Lily corrió en su encuentro y se apoyó en la pared – No me digas Evans, Lily me gusta más –

-Esta bien, Lily, vez, te dije que no faltaría – Dijo Severus apoyándose el también en la pared.

-Mm, Severus – Dijo Lily ordenando sus ideas, se notaba por que lo dijo pausado - ¿te gusta tu amiga Florence? – Severus se quedó callado como siempre y volteó a ver hacia lo largo del pasillo.

-No – Dijo seguro.

-¡Ni un poco! –

-Para nada – Contestó; estaba sospechando cosas, pero ilusionarse no vale la pena.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, de esos silencios en lo que nadie sabía que decir, hasta que pudieron ver a Andrei acercándose. Severus se volvió a esconder y Lily se alejó un poco para no delatarlo.

-Nos vemos aquí al rato – Dijo Lily – Hola Andrei, ¿por qué la tardanza? – Preguntó empezando el rondín.

-Severus Snape – Dijo Andrei despreocupado.

-¿Qué pasó con el? – Preguntó Lily.

-Me dijo que iba a la Biblioteca, pero nunca apreció en la Sala Común, creo que está evitando a Florence, pobre chica, deberías de verla como llora día y noche por Snape –

-¿Y Sev... Snape? – Preguntó Lily, sabía que Andrei le contaría cualquier cosa.

-A, obvio que le gusta un poco, pero dicen que le gusta también alguien de otra casa, por que, por lo que todos vemos, casi de la pasa todo el tiempo afuera de nuestra Sala Común. La pregunta es ¿quién? – Terminó de decir Andrei.

Siguieron el rondín con algunos comentarios ocasionales y Severus observaba de lejos, sabía que Lily jamás se interesaría por el guapo Andrei, quien traía locas a algunas chicas de Slytherin. Pero si Karkarov llegará a poner una mano sobre Lily, no se la acabaría.

-Ahora cuéntame algo sobre tu Casa Lilian – Dijo Andrei – Para terminar el rondín –

-Pues que te cuento, solo que Sirius Black está con Mariana Ändrea –

-¿Con la Latinoamericana? – Preguntó Andrei sorprendido.

-Si, con ella, nadie se lo esperaba, tal vez por que Black es un payaso, al igual que su prima Bellatrix ¿no? – Andrei se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-Si, es un poco payasa, pero aún así, opino, al igual que muchos otros que es sexy – Dijo Andrei babeando.

Lily puso cara de no comprender y se despidió de Andrei, el chico como que no se quería ir aferrado a Lily.

-No te vayas Lilian – Dijo este todo extraño.

-¿Qué sucede Karkarov? – Preguntó Lily harta de tanta extrañeza.

-Pues nada, solo que no me quiero ir – Respondió Andrei, soltó el brazo de Lily y dio dos paso hacia atrás – No te asustes, estaba imitando a Potter ¿qué tal? –

Lily lo miró por unos momentos.

-Ah, te quedó igualita – Intentó sonar que le parecía gracioso, pero no, esas bromas no le gustaban en nada a Lily.

-Bueno, Evans, Andrei Karkarov se retira a dormir – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró, Lily esperó a que Andrei se hubo retirado y fue a donde estaba Severus.

-¿Qué te decía Karkarov? – Preguntó Severus.

-A, nada interesante – Dijo Lily jalando a Severus para que saliera del su escondite.

-Si, nada interesante es que se aferró de tu brazo – Dijo Severus molesto – No me quedaré mucho tiempo hoy – Dijo de pronto – Florence quiere hablar conmigo –

-Y vas a ir – Dijo Lily sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Pues claro que voy, por alguna razón te lo estoy diciendo – Dijo Severus – Y me voy en cinco minutos –

-Ten cuidado con los profesores y prefectos rezagados – Lily empezó a caminar - ¿Qué quieres hablar con Florence? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Solo quiero dejar las cosas tan claras como el agua. Que entienda que no es correspondido, que me disculpe –

-Solo eso le dirás, sabes, no estaría nada mal que le dieras una oportunidad –

-Pues tu anda con Potter – Dijo Severus molesto por el comentario, pronunciando "Potter" con desprecio.

-Para nada – Dijo Lily, después de unos segundos se rió – Sabes, estamos en la misma situación –

Severus vio su reloj de mano y el comprobar que ya se tenía que ir se despidió de Lily con un simple abrazo y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡No olvides nos vemos mañana en Hogsmeade alas dos en la entrada de la casa de los gritos! – Después de esa pronta despedida, Lily Evans se retiró hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Snape llegó a la Sala Común en silencio y vio a Florence sentada en el sillón de a lado de la chimenea y durmiendo. El chico se acercó en silencio y movió la mano de Florence para que se despertara.

-Florence Lorelei, ya estoy aquí – Dijo sentándose en el sillón y sacando la notita de su túnica – Dijiste que a las diez, son las diez –

Al ver a Severus, Florence sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

-A, Severus, pensé que pasarías la noche afuera – El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Como crees, no estoy tan loco como para quedarme afuera – Dijo el desviando su mirada.

-Mira, necesito hablar contigo – Le dijo Florence tomándolo de la cara para que la volteara a ver.

-Ya lo se, y pondremos las cosas tan claras como el agua – Le dijo Severus quitando las manos de Florence de su rostro – Y quiero que me disculpes, pero yo no puedo estar contigo – Hizo una pausa larga – Así que no quiero que te sientas mal, pero como amigos solo podemos estar – Terminó de decirle todo eso a Florence. Se quedó callado esperando una respuesta o reacción por parte de Florence.

-Bien, antes de que te subas a dormir – Dijo ella con alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos – Solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta: ¿me quieres? –

Esa pregunta ya se la esperaba Severus, pero aún no tenía una respuesta.

-No se – Dijo sonrojado de la pena por no tener respuesta, se levantó del sillón y con leve "buenas noches" se fue a dormir.

Este fue mi capítulo, es más largo que hasta ahora he hecho.

Dulceysnape, gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando mi historia


	8. Celos, celos

**Celos, celos.**

Celos no. 1: Amigos.

Remus se levantó temprano, era sábado y no era posible que ya estuviera levantado, volteó a ver a sus amigos, enfrente de el se escuchaban los ronquidos de Peter, a lado de él Sirius hablaba dormido.

-Te aguantas vieja loca, soy Gryffindor – Decía Canuto entre sueños.

Pero James ya estaba despierto, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y miraba al piso.

-¿Qué pasó James? – Le preguntó Remus sentándose a lado de él.

-La salida a Hosmeade se suspendió, bajé a la Sala Común para ver si Evans ya se había levantado y leí que eso decía en el tablón de avisos.

-Hay no me digas, entonces que haremos – Dijo Remus fingiendo preocupación, ya que por el simple hecho de que la casa de los Gritos estuviera en Hosmeade, no le gustaba ir.

-Pues yo tendré entrenamiento, tu lo sabes, de todas formas ni iba a ir, pero me preocupa Sirius ¿qué va a hacer con Mariana todo el día? – Remus volteó a ver la cama de Sirius, se escuchaban ronquidos.

-No se, tienen todo el castillo para esconderse ¿no? – Se levantó, tomó su almohada y la aventó hacia la cara de Sirius, este se despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasó? – Dijo sentándose y poniendo cara de sueño – Lunático, me despertaste, soñé que huía de mi casa.

James palmeó la espalda de Sirius.

-Algún día saldrás de esa prisión – Le dijo Cornamenta entusiasta.

-Lo que pasa, Sirius, es que por culpa de esa enana, ya nos cambiaste – Le dijo Remus enojado - ¿Hasta qué hora subiste a dormitorio? Cuando llegué de la guardia estabas ahí besándote con la niña esa, y cuando bajé al baño y a una de la madrugada, seguías besándote con la misma niña ¿qué te pasa estás loco? Ayer ni cenaste con nosotros – Sirius y James apagaron sus sonrisas, era la primera vez que Remus se ponía tan exaltado y enojado.

Hubo unos molestos segundos en los que Sirius y Remus se miraron fijamente a la cara, luego Sirius le sonrió y le dijo despreocupado.

-Es que tu no sabes que es tener novia Rem, yo ya he tenido muchas, pero nada como esta chica – Le dijo despreocupado.

Remus dijo un par de cosas incomprensibles, tomó su ropa, su toalla y le dirigió la palabra a James.

-Me voy a bañar – Salió del dormitorio, azotó lo puerta, Sirius y James estaban en shock, era la primera vez que Remus se ponía en ese plan.

-Canuto, voy a ver que sucede con Remus, tu a, duerme – James salió corriendo del cuarto y alcanzó a Remus.

-Remus John Lupin, me gustaría saber que sucede contigo – Le dijo mientras los dos entraban en los baños – Oye no vas al de los prefectos.

-No me gusta ir hasta allá – Le dijo Remus poniendo sus cosas en una banquita.

-Oye, me gustaría saber por que te comportaste así, parecía como si te gustara Sirius – Remus vio a James serio y después se rió con ganas.

-¿Gustarme Sirius? James, es sólo mi amigo – Se quitó la playera – Pero es que esa niña lo absorbió mucho en tan sólo dos días, siempre esta con ella, bueno fuera que pasaran tiempo hablando o algo así ¡no! El señor Black y la jovencita sólo se la pasan besándose.

-Ah, para eso son las novias – Dijo James viendo hacia la nada, de seguro recordando.

-Pues que bueno que no he tenido novia, por que si sólo es para besar pues que aburrido – Remus le señaló la puerta de los baños a James – Soy el primero del día, exijo mi privacidad.

James asintió tranquilo y salió del baño, antes de salir del baño volteó a ver a Remus.

-Lunático, estás celoso por que Canuto ya tiene a alguien más a quien querer, no lo perderemos, seguirá siendo de los nuestros – Y después cerró la puerta, dejando a Remus Lupin colorado del enojo y medio desnudo en los baños de hombres.

Celos no. 2: No está conmigo, pero la quiero conmigo.

Un alma en pena salía de la Sala Común de Slytherin, en realidad era Severus Snape el que andaba por ahí, era sábado en la mañana, ya no saldrían al pueblo en esa ocasión, no sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo deshacerse de Florence y Zabini aquel día. No sabía de que forma estaría junto a Lily aunque fuera tan sólo cinco minutos. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó al Gran Comedor, ahí dentro todavía no estaba nadie, era temprano y primer sábado del curso.

Pensativo se sentó en medio de la mesa y con los dedos golpeó la mesa, no podía olvidar a Black y a esa niña el día anterior y si los recordaba también recordaba que se vio con Lily, no sería tan malo, lo pensó en la noche. Desde pequeño se imaginó con Lily, pero desde que entraron a la escuela esa imagen se le hizo más y más lejana, pero ahora de repente se le hizo cercana, como si pudiera estar con ella.

-No, eso es imposible – Dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué es imposible Severus? – Le dijo Andrei sentándose a su lado. Karkarov le caía mal, pero ese día estaba de buenas.

-Nada Andrei, nada... que decepcionante que se cancelara el paseo hoy – Le cambió el tema y Karkarov no se dio cuenta.

-Si, que mal plan, pero ya vez, una epidemia según – Le contestó Andrei – Por cierto, no te vi ayer llegar a la Sala Común ni cuando yo llegué, como tu prefecto me encantaría saber donde pasaste la noche – Andrei puso el semblante serio.

Severus vio al chico guapo de cabellos rubios y ojos de color miel.

-Me quedé dormido en un salón de clases.

-Razón.

-Me sentí culpable por hacer sentir mal a Florence – Mintió, en verdad esa chica sólo le importaba para que le pasara la tarea de Runas.

-A mira tú, hasta que usas la cabeza, te diré que Florence es bonita y agradable y tú la rechazas – Andrei puso su atención en los platos de comida que recién habían aparecido. Todavía no había mucha gente y la mesa de Gryffindor estaba aún vacía.

-Tú, Karkarov que sabes de mujeres, que me dices de Evans – Le preguntó Severus como si no le interesara.

-Pues ¿te gusta? – A lo que Severus negó rotundamente con la cabeza – Pues es muy bonita y tiene un buen carácter y creo que le gusto – Andrei sonrió abiertamente – Si le gusto yo si soy su novio.

-Me tengo que ir Karkarov me voy a bañar – Le dijo Severus levantándose de la mesa – Al rato desayunaré.

¿Qué le sucedía? No sabía, pero sí, en cuanto Andrei dijo eso de que tal vez Lily estaba interesada en ese sujeto sintió un frío horrible en el estómago y al mismo una feria en el mismo. En aquellos momentos se enojó tanto que prefirió levantarse y no demostrar obviedad con el tema. Iba de regreso hacia la Sala Común y cuando estuvo apunto de decir la contraseña alguien le llamó, era por los salones de pociones.

Era Lily, se le dibujó una sonrisa que después intentó controlar.

-¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, Lily estaba ya bañada y fresca.

-Pues ya que no fuimos hoy a Hosmeade, que te parece si platicamos aquí parte del día – La chica le sonrió y se le hizo simplemente imposible.

-Pero ¿y tus amigas? – Le preguntó Severus.

-Pues ya vez ellas quieren ir al otro entrenamiento de James – Y yo con James no me llevo.

-Bien – Le dijo Severus – Oye Lily. Ya me tengo que bañar, si me esperas aquí.

-Mejor nos vemos detrás de los invernaderos, así estaremos a la luz del sol y nadie nos verá – Severus salió del salón y justo cuando estaba apunto de cerrar escuchó que Lily dijo:

-Y te tengo que contar algo sobre Karkarov - Cerró la puerta corriendo.

Entró a la Sala Común llegó a los baños y se quedó ahí un rato llorando en la regadera, tal vez sí Karkarov tenía razón yo no valí la pena hacerse las ilusiones.

Regresé después de un muy largo rato con un capitulito, lo siento es que no he podido darme el tiempo.

_Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews la verdad aré todo lo posible por seguir con más constancia con esta simpática historia._

_Por lo de Lily y Andrei ni se preocupen, les tengo una sorpresa._


End file.
